versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Pantheon
Pantheon, the Unbreakable Spear 'is a playable Champion in League of Legends. Background Once an unwilling host to the Aspect of War, Atreus survived when the celestial power within him was slain, refusing to succumb to a blow that tore stars from the heavens. In time, he learned to embrace the power of his own mortality, and the stubborn resilience that goes along with it. Atreus now opposes the divine as Pantheon reborn, his unbreakable will fueling the fallen Aspect’s weapons on the field of battle. Stats 'Attack Potency: At least Star Level, possibly Solar System Level (Through his own will is able to reignite the powers of the original Pantheon, who was capable of destroying Aurelion Sol's stars. As he did so, he also restored the blaze of his namesake star. Comparable to the Aspect of Twilight, who can exert a force equal to a thousand suns.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Travelled the distance a troop of soldiers marched within three weeks in just mere moments.) Durability: At least Star Level, possibly Solar System Level '(Scaled to AP.) 'Hax: Resistance to Extreme Cold (Climbed to the top of Mount Targon, which is known to be lethal to ordinary men because of its climate.), Conceptual Existence (Targonian Aspects are personifications of whatever they represent. Atreus, with his sheer willpower, brought back the concept of War after Aatrox killed the previous Pantheon and removed it.) Intelligence: Average (No notable feats.) Stamina: High (Climbed to the top of Mount Targon without stopping to eat, drink or rest for several days. Mount Targon is known for its extreme cold to the point of freezing dead climbers without letting the corpses decompose.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Techniques *'Mortal Will:' Passive ability. Pantheon gains a stack when he lands a basic attack on-hit or casts an ability, up to a maximum of 5. At 5 stacks, Pantheon's next basic ability consume the stacks to gain additional effects. *'Comet Spear:' Pantheon winds up his spear for up to 4 seconds, increasing its range. Comet Spear has two different abilities. **Charging the spear allows Pantheon to throw it, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit, the damage further increased against enemies below 20% maximum health but decreased damage to every enemy hit after the first by 50%. **Pantheon can instead thrust his spear forwards, dealing the same amount of physical damage to all enemies caught in its range. **'Mortal Will Effects:' Increased damage and slows all enemies hit for 2.5 seconds *'Shield Vault:' Pantheon dashes towards an enemy, dealing physical damage and stunning them for 1 second. **'Mortal Will Effects:' Pantheon's next basic attack within 4 seconds strikes his target 3 times, dealing 45% − 55% physical damage per hit. *'Aegis Assault:' Pantheon braces his shield for 1.5 seconds in the target direction while striking in a cone, during which he is slowed for between 0% − 50% based on his movement direction relative to the shield's facing direction. For the duration, Pantheon becomes invulnerable to damage dealt from the target direction and rapidly strikes in front of him with his spear, dealing up to 100% physical damage for the duration on enemies struck. **'Mortal Will Effects:' Duration increased to 2.5 seconds, dealing up to 166.6% physical damage over the duration. *'Grand Skyfall:' Pantheon channels for 2 seconds to leap high into the air, then marks and reveals his destination before crashing down along the target area 2.7 seconds later. He remains vanished until the landing is complete. The landing itself deals magic damage, which is decreased by up to 50% at the edges of the area. Equipment *'Skyfall of Areion:' Pantheon's spear. Once depowered by the death of the original Pantheon, Atreus has since reignited its powers with his will. *'Aegis of Zeonia:' Pantheon's shield. Once depowered by the death of the original Pantheon, Atreus has since reignited its powers with his will. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Holds an intense hatred for both the Aspects and the Darkin. Sources *League of Legends Website (Background) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Star Level Category:Solar System Level Category:League of Legends Category:Riot Games Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Male Characters Category:Spear Users